The Tragedy Of The 79th Class
by Lloyd's fics
Summary: What if the cast of Danganronpa V3 was the class that were forced to participate in the killing game the student council were forced to play in Danganronpa 3 despair arc. Rated M for gore.


**AN: This is just a one shot of what if the cast of Danganronpa V3 were in the killing game that the student** **council** **were forced to play in the Danganronpa 3 anime. Beware, some of these characters are out of character** **solely** **for the purpose of the plot and what needs to happen to follow what happens. Please Follow and leave a comment! It will really encourage me to write more stories/ chapters on this site!**

 **And without further ado, onto the story**

 **...**

 **The Tragedy Of The 79th Class:**

...

...

...

"Walking towards Hopes peak were three people. At the front was a 17 year old girl killing all of the guards that prevented their access to the building. Her name was Mukuro Ikusaba, the smelly one and unfortunately my twin sister-"

"Is there a reason you're talking to yourself?" A boy who was around 18 years old asked as he walked right through the puddles of blood left by the dead guards. He had Pale skin, sharp red eyes that almost seemed to glow and long wavy black hair. His name was Izuru Kamakura.

Swinging a bat with a grin on her face was Junko Enoshima. "Nah, just bored."

Humming in acknowledgment, Izuru looked at the front doors to the school. "Though I hope you have a compelling reason for dragging me out here like this..."

Adopting her moe persona. "Oh I do. There's something I wanna show you, something oh-so special to me. But I'd get quite the reputation if you told anybody about this though!" She then hid behind her hands and took quick glances at the older boy. "I wanted this to be perfect... I've been so worried about it, I've barely gotten a wink of sleep. Or~" then she repeatedly swung the bat at Izuru over and over again with him dodging every last swing effortlessly. "I just made that up! Boy I'm a hooker for innuendos At inappropriate times! We're out here to show you the wonder of despair on an epic scale!" She exclaimed.

With his interest piqued, Izuru looked back at the school again.

Location, hopes peak 5th floor classroom 5C:

16 students were told to come to this classroom, they were threatened to come by some kind of video. Anxiously waiting for those who were behind the whole situation. Suddenly the door opened and Mukuro walked inside with a duffel bag and stood at the front of the class.

Izuru, who was standing in the doorway looked inside and looked at all the students. They were the same people as the ones in the picture he was given when Junko picked him up from his room.

Kaede Akamatsu - Ultimate pianist

Shuichi Saihara - Ultimate detective

K1-B0 -Ultimate robot

Maki Harukawa -Ultimate Assassin

Kaito Momota -Ultimate astronaut

Ryoma Hoshi -Ultimate tennis pro

Kirumi Tojo - Ultimate maid

Kokichi Oma -Ultimate supreme leader

Tsumugi Shirogane -Ultimate cosplayer

Gonta Gokuhara -Ultimate entomologist

Tenko Chabashira -Ultimate aikido master

Himeko Yumeno -Ultimate magician

Angie Yonaga -Ultimate artist

Korekiyo Shinguji -Ultimate anthropologist

Rantaro Amami -Ultimate adventurer

Miu Iruma -Ultimate inventor

All here...

Once Mukuro was behind the front desk, K1-B0 or Keebo spoke up.

"Hey you! Talk! I don't know where you get off threatening us, or what ever you're up too, but it's not going to work!"

Kirumi also spoke up. "About that video, was it real?

"Nyeh, why do we have to be up so late?" Himeko groaned.

"Yeah why?!" Tenko shouted.

"This is so not cool..." Ryoma muttered, pulling down his hat.

"This isn't some kind of prank, yes?" Korekiyo asked.

"Oh that would be fun!" Kokichi laughed.

"Class 79. In accordance to my sisters will, you will all murder each other." Mukuro said coldly.

Hearing that, the class gasped but then Kaito stepped up.

"Huh?! Are you crazy?! Why the hell would we do something like that?!" He yelled as he pounded his fist against the desk he was at.

"That's enough! It's paramount that we all remain calm! Should we result to panic here-" Keebo said but was cut off.

BANG!

Flinching from the loud noise and the blood splatter on his cheek. Keebo closed his eyes for a second before opening them again to see Kaito who was shot in the head, and fall into a bloody heap on the floor. Seeing this the class started to panic and scream in horror.

"You have two options, and only two options. Either attack your friends and hope for the best, or end up like your friend there." Mukuro threatened as she pointed her gun at the rest of the class.

"What's up! I'm your host Junko Enoshima! Now this here will get you guys in a killin' mood!" Junko announced cheerfully, rolling a suitcase into the room and then opening It, revealing photos. "Show em what they want!"

"What that?" Gonta asked, looking in the case.

"Bad secrets, dirty money, sex, lies, you name it! Each one of these dirty secrets belong to at least one of you, providing me with high tier blackmail against all of you. Gosh, I wonder what would happen if they got out..." Junko threatened as she walked towards the door towards Izuru who still hadn't been noticed yet the other students and whispered into his ear. "Enjoy..."

Mukuro wordlessly opened up the bag she had been carrying and emptied the contents on the floor, revealing weapons. Ranging from swords, knifes, guns, spears ropes and a chainsaw. Then, she too walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Y-you actually want us to use these?" Kirumi questioned with an unsettled look.

"Everyone listen, nobody here is going to kill each other! We stick together through thick and thin right?!" Keebo exclaimed confidently.

"Yes yes! Atua also believes so, and I will follow his example!" Angie cheered.

"We are all friends after all." Kirumi said with a confident smile.

Meanwhile, when the others were talking Tsumugi stared at the suit case that had everyone's motives in and saw her name.

...

"You guys talk a good game, but I know you all are gonna start murdering the ever living crap outta each other in like a minute, tops!" Junko said walking down the hallway with her sister right behind her. Junko then turned around and handed Mukuro some music sheets. "Hit it sis!"

"Huh? ...You want me to sing this?" Mukuro asked.

With a wide grin on her face Junko leaned in closer to the Ultimate soldier. "Heh heh! With feeling!"

Mukuro looked back at Junko again with a with a blush but reluctantly took a deep breath and started to sing.

...

"So, why don't we all just run? Sure some us might die but the rest would get to safety." Ryoma suggested.

"No, that's to risky. Besides, what if the entrance to the school is locked or barricaded?" Shuichi stated.

"Yeah, there has to be another way out where we all live-" Kaede suggested, trying to cheer everyone up before the sound of a gun being picked up drew everyone's attention. When they looked over to where the sound originated, they saw Maki holding a shot gun and staring intently at it.

Rantaro walked up the the girl. "Hey, now what are *you* doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?! Those two bitches need to die!" Maki exclaimed in anger and then let out a audible sob. "W-we need to avenge Kaito!"

"Easy Maki, we'll think of another wa-"

"Don't you easy me!" Maki shouted. Growing frustrated, Rantaro also grabbed hold of the gun.

"Look! Just put down the gun, we'll sort this out!" He said, trying to pry the firearm out of Maki's hands.

"What?! So you don't trust me, is that it?!" Maki screamed.

Having enough Keebo spoke up.

"Hey! Both of you! Put it down now!" He ordered.

"Okay fine!" Rantaro said with still noticeable anger in his tone.

Stumbling back slightly, Maki held the gun closer to her body before she felt someone grabbing her left shoulder. "What the-"

SHHHLIKKK!

"Gahk!" Maki coughed and dropped the shotgun which was quickly followed by screaming. With blood staining her lips and tears flowing down her face, Maki looked down to her chest to see that a katana had impaled her from behind, soaking her uniform in a pinkish colour.

"WHA?! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Miu streaked as she hid behind Gonta.

"Maki!" Kaede cried as she buried her face in Shuichi's chest.

"Oh god no..." Shuichi muttered, looking at the bloody scene.

"H-HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" Keebo shouted in anger and fear as Maki's body went limp and as she fell, the sword slipped out of her chest. Standing behind the now deceased girl and holding the katana was a blood soaked Tsumugi.

Looking at the other students, she cried.

"I-They have my Mom, they have her! You may be my friends, but I'll kill you, I have too!" She screamed and then attempted to slash at Keebo. "FOR MY MOTHER!" She screamed as she brought the sword down but barely missed as Keebo moved out of the way leading her sword to get stuck in a desk and Tsumugi looked at him with a look filled with blood lust.

Seeing all of this, all the students then scurried to get a weapon for self defense.

...

BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG!

"NYEH! NO! Please! My mommy! I wanna see my mommy!" Himeko yelled with tears streaming down her face and swinging a frying pan, trying to defend herself against the shower of bullets coming from a sub machine gun that Kokichi was shooting with an uncharacteristically horrified face.

Himeko then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Gonta with a nervous look on his face. "It'll be okay."

The magician gave Gonta a small smile but then felt a sharp pain in her stomach and let out a silent scream. "GONTA SORRY! GONTA SO SORRY!" The giant cried and he stabbed the girl again in the heart.

"HIMEKO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tenko screamed in horror as Gonta then picked the girl up and threw her at Kokichi.

"UUGGGGHHH?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kokichi then started to shoot at him but the bullets fired only ended up hitting Himeko's body as it flew into him, covering Kokichi in blood as he fell over onto the floor.

"YOU BASTARD DEGENERATE MALE!" Tenko screamed with tears in her eyes as she ran up to Gonta.

"Gonta so sorry! Gonta no want this! Those girls too strong! Gonta scared!" Gonta cried. And an enraged Tenko ran up to Gonta only to be backhanded into the wall with so much force that it snaps her neck from the impact and she slumps to the floor. Gonta let out an audible sob and wipes his face free from tears and walks up and kneels besides Kokichi who was struggling to get out from under Himko's bloody form. Gonta then wrap's his hands around Kokichi's neck trying to choke him to death. Struggling against the strong grip of the entomologist Kokichi desperately looked around for something and saw the knife still embedded in Himeko's chest. He pulled it out and stabbed Gonta in the neck.

"GH!?" Gonta choked out as he held his neck to stop the bleeding but Kokichi stabbed Gonta in the chest having the large student to fall to his back and Kokichi proceeded to stab him in the chest multiple times.

"DIE! DIE! DIE, DIEEEEE!"

From the door, Izuru looked on with an emotionless look on his face.

...

Now in the monitoring room and walking to the chair in front of the TV screen monitoring the students Junko started to talk to herself again.

"Hope is a state of harmony. Righteous and right and all that other BS. Despair is more fun. And it grows so quickly. Like mushrooms over a single night.

...

In the hall way on the fourth floor, Rantaro was running with a spear in hand with a look of horror on his face. He turned around and saw Kirumi with a large shovel prepairing to smash it round Rantaro's head.

"DAMMIT! STOP RUNNING AND LET ME KILL YOU FOR MY MASTER!" Kirumi screamed in a feral way and with a deranged look on her face. Rantaro then with his eyes closed, pointed his spear at her. As she was close and without anytime to slowdown, she was impaled through the stomach.

With a look of shock on her face, she dropped the shovel and fell backwards off the spear onto the floor, convulsing violently as blood spewed out, quickly bleeding out and dying. All the while Rantaro looked at her in horror and remorse with tears in his eyes before he angrily shouted. "Why'd you make me do that!? I loved you! More than anything!"

He then collapsed onto the floor sobbing while looking at the Ultimate maid's body as the blood pooled around her and took notice of the blood splattered on his uniform sweater and then his face twisted into one of anger and then picked up the spear.

...

"Despair is messy and confusing. And it ain't much of a picky eater. It devours love, hate, the whole shebang." Junko Continued to mutter, looking to her left to watch her sister continue singing for a second.

...

Meanwhile on the third floor, hallway behind a corner. Kaede and Shuichi were in the middle of an embrace. Separating a little bit to look at each other's faces, both of which had tears threatening to fall.

Shuichi then cupped Kaede's face. "Kaede, if there really isn't a way out... and if we really must die then let us do it together." Shuichi said softly.

Kaede then covered Shuichi's hand that was on her cheek and smiled with tears now falling freely. "Yeah. We can turn death Into something beautiful, and we will be together forever."

"Yeah..." Shuichi agreed quietly. Shuichi then took off his hat and leaned in closer, Kaede also got closer until their lips connected into a love filled but tender kiss that lasted for around 30 seconds before they parted. They then looked at the guns in their own hands.

"Are you ready?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah..." Shuchi said.

They then pointed the pistols at each others head.

"I love you Kaede Akamatsu." Shuchi said with tears streaming down his face.

"I love you Shuichi Saihara." Kaede cried with tears streaming down her face too.

They then closed their eyes and prepared to pull their triggers before-

SHLLLIKK!

"AGH GH?!" Shuichi gasped.

...

"Despair takes the plans You've put all your faith and rips 'em to shreds."

...

Kaede noticing the noise her boyfriend made, looked at him in worry and curiosity.

"Shuichi are you-"

"CUGH!" Shuchi coughed as he hacked up blood that splattered over Kaede's face and the top of her shirt and she gasped in horror.

"SHUICHI!?" She cried as she was suddenly pushed down with Shuichi still on top of her. She saw a spear stabbed right into his back and barley in her field of vision, she saw a blood soaked Rantaro with a shovel in hand. Immediately she knew what he was about to do.

"Rantaro why-"

"You want together?" The green haired boy asked as he rose the shovel. And with tears brimming his eyes, he screamed "I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!"

Kaede looked at him in horror as he brought the shovel down onto the spear that had killed Shuichi.

BANG!

"AGHHHHHH!" Kaede screamed in agony as the shovel hit the spear, this time impaling Shuichi completely and the spears tip beginning to bury itself into the blond's stomach. "AHHH It hurts, IT HURTS SO MUCH! PLEASE! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Kaede screamed, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Rantaro brought the shovel down on to the spear again this time, the spear completely impaled both Shuchi and Kaede.

BANG!

"CAGH!" Kaede coughed, splattering blood over her face as she laid shacking as the puddle of the couple's blood grew until she stop shaking and went limp.

Dropping the shovel, Rantaro then looked at the ceiling and covered his face with his hands hands and started to cry hysterically in horror, remorse and despair.

"Heh Heh heh, AWAHAHAAA! AWHAHAHAAAAA! UGHHHHH." He balled as he collapsed on his knees. But behind him down the hall, Tsumugi, who now was wielding a chainsaw that started to rev up.

"Heh, hehe... hehehe." She giggled with a sadistic grin on her face as she walked closer to the weeping boy in front of her. Izuru watched on, again with an emotionless expression on his face, even when he saw the bluenette use the chainsaw to cut the boy in half, filling the hall with screams of agony, fear and despair.

...

"You may think you're above petty human desires. But you need despair... When it's calling the shots, all bets are off. You don't wanna be bored outta your skull for the rest of forever do ya?"

...

Back at the classroom where the rest of the carnage was going down, everyone was fighting each other.

"Why!? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!" Keebo cried while hiding under a desk before Ryoma and Miu came in and knocked over the desk and started to roll around the floor in an attempt to overpower each other.

Ryoma got the upper-hand and while holding Miu down with his foot, he grabbed a chair and started to beat her round the head with it.

"AGH! PLEASE! AGH! PLEASE STOOOOPP! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE!" Miu screamed as blood poured down her face.

"Sorry Miu, but i know you too much, you'll kill me as soon as i turn my back." Ryoma muttered, coldly looking down at her with dead looking eyes and rose the chair one more time.

"PLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSEEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

SMASH!

SPLECHHH!

And with one final strike, Ryoma splattered Miu's brains all over the floor with Keebo looking at Ryoma in horror. Keebo then crawled over to one of the class entrances to escape the chaos. Passing Angie slashing Korekiyo's throat open with a cleaver, spraying blood all over her. But when he opened the door, Izuru was on the other side. A horrified Keebo jumped back and pointed at the long haired boy.

"Who are you!?"

"..."

"Answer me-" Keebo yelled but was bashed round the head by Ryoma with the same bloodied chair he killed Miu with.

SMASH!

With Keebo on the ground with a dent in his head and half of his face plate smashed. His eyes flickered on and off and but was motionless but still online.

Then from the back entrance, Tsumugi walked through the door only to be quickly stabbed in the back by Kokichi with an arrow that he got from a broken crossbow he had previously.

He was about to grab the chainsaw she had but Ryoma ran over to him while jumping over the broken desks and chairs and Punched him to the ground to prevent him from getting the weapon.

"Sorry kid, but you ain't gonna win." Ryoma said, walking over to him.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT!?" Kokichi screamed and with a shard of glass in his hand, stabbed Ryoma in the left eye.

"GRAAAAAAGAGHGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryoma cried out in pain but when he turned around, with his remaining eye, he saw Angie running over with a taser and tazed him in the neck. Now dazed and stunned, the last thing he saw was Angie swing a cleaver towards the top of his head, spitting the top open, killing him almost instantly.

Now breathing heavily, Angie looked over to Kokichi trying to get up.

"Kokichi, please, let us stop this madness! Atua will save us! We just need patience!" Angie pleaded, holing her arms out to the side.

Kokichi stood up, picked up the chainsaw and gave a quiet chuckle looking at the floor. "You know, This has been the most fun I've had in such a long time..."

A lie.

"It's like those video games that allow you to plow your way through the game killing weak NPC'S, making you feel like you're the best, a winner."

Confused, Angie asked. "What are you getting at?"

Kokichi responded by reaching behind and grabbing a pistol from his back that was tucked away and pointed it at the girl making her flinch a little. "I Want to win- No, i need to win." he said with conviction and looked at her dead in the eyes.

With Angie's own eyes widening and a few tears started to fall she cried. "No please! Please i'm begging you! NOO-!"

BANG

SPLAT!

With a blood splattering all over the windows Angie soon after fell on her back with blood squirting out of her neck like a fountain.

Kokichi while breathing heavily, looked at her on the floor with the taser in her hand going off and hearing the sound of her gurgling until she finally bled to death, laying motionless on the cold, blood coated floor.

"Neeheehee hehehehehe hahahahaha!" Kokichi laughed, looking at all the corpses on the floor. "I did it... Last man standing... Them or me right?" He asked himself. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMFF?!" Kokichi Laughed mockingly at the bodies at his feet before the nausea caught up with him. "Blughhh Ugh... *Cough* ugh..." As Kokichi finished emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor he wiped his mouth and looked to his left to see Izuru who had entered to classroom and was staring at him intensely.

Kokichi was quick to draw his weapon, the pistol and aim at Izuru. " Y-you... You're with them huh?" Kokichi asked.

"Even armed, you can not defeat me..." Izuru stated as his bore into Kokichi's.

The Ultimate supreme leader flinched back and started to lower his gun. But in his right hand was the chainsaw he had yet to use and revved it up and then Kokichi charged at The Ultimate Hope. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seeing this coming, Izuru quickly evaded the attack and immediately even before Kokichi knew he had missed, slammed his palm into Kokichi's stomach, sending him flying into the window. Bouncing off the window frame and dropping the revved up chainsaw simultaneously. As Kokichi fell back down he saw the chainsaw in the path of which he was falling in and widened his eyes just in time for the blades to make contact with his neck, spraying blood everywhere in a 4 foot radius.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH AH AH AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in agony before they transformed into gurgling noises. Izuru, who saw the whole thing maintained his mask as he closed his eyes, turned around and started to walk away. But the nerves in Kokichi not yet diminished, pointed the gun at Izuru and fired one bullet.

"Huh"

BANG!

Izuru Quickly turned around and only dodged at the last moment as the bullet grazed his cheek and he looked at the body still pointing the gun just in time for Kokichi to finally die.

...

"HAHA!" Junko Jumped out of her seat and Laughed seeing Izuru showing an emotional response for the first time.

...

Izuru looked down at his cheek, feeling a searing pain and wiped the blood off the wound and looked at his hand seeing said blood. Noticing the CCTV camera hanging from the ceiling, he knew that Junko was watching.

...

"So, how did you like the overture?" Junko asked. She then looked at the pictures of all of the class 79 students as they all start to black out and announce their status.

Kaito Momota - Deceased

Maki Harukawa - Deceased

Himeko Yumeno - Deceased

Tenko Chabashira - Deceased

Gonta Gokuhara - Deceased

Kirumi Tojo - Deceased

Shuichi Saihara - Deceased

Kaede Akamatsu - Deceased

Rantaro Amami - Deceased

Miu Iruma - Deceased

Korekiyo Shinguji - Deceased

Tsumugi Shirogane - Deceased

Ryoma Hoshi - Deceased

Angie Yonaga - Deceased

Kokichi Oma - Deceased

K1-B0 - Online

"Buddy, You ain't seen nothin' yet. Despair is gonna rock your we've had our second date, This'll seem like Nothing. Hmhm..."

...

 **The End**


End file.
